


everything that glitters is moissanite

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Fake Dating, Idiots in Love, Slash, beej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: When Lucas left the Love Island Villa with Blake, it left Bobby with a lot of unresolved feelings.  With a slightly broken heart and a strategy to get him back, Bobby searches for help in the most unlikely place.or, that time when Henrik threw a birthday party in early summer even though his birthday is in December.
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Bobby McKenzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	everything that glitters is moissanite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisybarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/gifts).



> for Lauren  
> for the discord gift exchange 
> 
> ilysm i hope you like this ;__; because i'm shitting myself about this for no apparent reason 
> 
> a big thanks to Sarah for editing and validating this idea and to Margot as well for validating this 
> 
> if you can hear me screaming across the plains no you can't

Bobby stared at the phone for a lot longer than he should have. His stomach fluttered with an anxiety he  _ shouldn’t  _ possess. And yet, there he was, eyes glued to the screen, frozen in place. His finger hovered over the ‘call’ button and he sighed to himself as he finally pushed it. 

“Hey, Bobby!” A friendly voice answered after a few rings, and Bobby let out the breath he’d been holding in. 

“Henrik, how have you been?” 

“Yeah, good, very good. And you? Have you opened that bakery yet?” 

“Working on it,” Bobby said, chewing his lip anxiously as Henrik continued making small talk. Bobby just wanted to get on with it before his nerves gave out and he lost all the courage to continue. “Henrik, do you have Magnus’s number?” 

“Why would I know how many people he’s slept with, Bobby?” 

“Henrik, no, his  _ phone number. _ ” 

“Of course, why?” Henrik asked, and Bobby sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’d like to have it. So I can call him and make awkward small talk with him.” 

“Oh, um, okay,” Henrik said, before proceeding to rattle off the number. “Tell him I said hi!” 

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” 

“Nevermind. Bye!” Henrik clicked off the line and Bobby perked a brow but shrugged it off. He took another deep breath, wondering on what planet Magnus would agree to what Bobby was about to ask of him. He dialed the number but let it sit on the screen for a minute while he rallied up his courage again. 

With another exhale, he tapped the call button. 

“Yeah?” A slightly gruffer, Swedish accented voice answered, and Bobby nearly shat out his heart right then. Instead, he drew in a breath and spoke. 

“Hey, Magnus, it’s Bobby.” 

“Bobby? Aren’t you one of Henrik’s little friends?” 

“Ha. Very funny.” 

“What do you want?” Magnus asked abruptly. 

“Straight to the point with you. Are you busy right now?” 

“You’ve got ten minutes.” 

“Wow, okay. So, I have a really strange proposition.” 

As quickly as he could, Bobby filled Magnus in on all the strange events since he’d left the villa. How Lucas had gone on to date Blake, Bobby had ended up all alone, and he hadn’t spoken with Lucas in months. 

“I miss him, and I need to find a way to talk to him, but I can’t just call him,” Bobby said. “That’s where you come in.” 

“Why can’t you just call him? I’m sure he’d be happy to hear from you.” 

“No, I need to make him jealous.” 

“What?” Magnus guffawed on the other end of the line. 

“Come on, be my arm candy for a few of these events. Take cute pictures with me for Instagram. It’s not a tall ask at all, Magnus.” 

“I don’t know, it seems like a lot of work. What’s in it for me?” 

“Isn’t there someone you’d like to make jealous?” 

The line went silent for a long moment, and Bobby started to think Magnus was going to hang up. 

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” he said lazily. “Sounds like fun, actually.” 

“Seriously? Wow, that was easier than I thought.”

Magnus snorted on the other end. “I’m not easy, Bobby,” he quipped, much to Bobby’s mild chagrin. 

“You’re my date for Chelsea’s party this weekend,” Bobby said, annoyed again when Magnus chuckled on the other end. 

“Maybe if you bossed Lucas around like this…” he trailed off. “Anyway, what makes you think I’m free this weekend, anyway?” 

“I’ll cover your airfare,” Bobby sighed. 

“Good.” 

\--

Bobby was strategic about putting up photos of him and Magnus together. He always did it right when he knew Lucas would be looking, and he always received an immediate ‘like’ from him. 

It couldn’t be a coincidence that Lucas would post something about Blake almost directly after, Bobby thought. It was too close for that. 

He made sure that he and Magnus were dressed in complementary outfits so that when they stood together at the party, they’d really stand out. And when they showed up, Bobby could almost immediately feel Lucas’ eyes on him. He turned to Magnus, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear. 

“I think this is working.” 

Magnus chuckled and snaked his arm around Bobby’s waist. Henrik came bustling up to them, his eyes wide. 

“Brother!” He turned to assess Bobby. “Bobby. Is this why you wanted Magnus’ number? I didn’t know you two were a thing!” He grinned toothily, and Bobby shrugged dismissively. 

“It happened so fast, we had no time to tell anyone,” Magnus said, pulling Bobby closer. “I tried to call you, but you didn't answer.” 

“You confuse me too much over the phone, Magnus,” Henrik said, before waving his hand dismissively. “I’m going to get a drink.” 

Bobby dragged his eyes to the barstools and saw Lucas, his arm around Blake, looking his way. Bobby raised an eyebrow and turned to Magnus. “Why don’t you get me a drink?” 

“Get it yourself,” Magnus rumbled, and Bobby pouted. “Babe,” Magnus crooned. “I need to go check on my brother. He’s acting strange.” 

“When isn’t he?” Bobby retorted. His companion shook his head and stalked off after Henrik, leaving Bobby to head to the kitchen to fix a drink. Lucas appeared at his elbow, and Bobby tried to ignore the butterfly wings beating at the inside of his stomach. 

“Henrik’s brother? I hope he’s good to you,” Lucas said, and Bobby turned to him, trying to fight back the longing, to hide it from appearing in the depths of his golden eyes. He met Lucas’ gaze, holding it for far longer than he should have. 

“It’s still early days,” Bobby replied, and a thin smile ghosted Lucas’ lips before disappearing completely. 

“You look good together,” Lucas murmured, and Bobby couldn’t ignore the fact that the older man was slipping closer and closer to him, and their lips were inches apart, and--

“Lucas!” Henrik’s jubilant voice floated through the kitchen, and the two men jumped away as though the other was carrying live sparks. 

“Henrik!” Lucas threw his arms around the blond as though he hadn’t seen him in years, and the two disappeared into the house, deep in conversation. Which left Bobby with a cold drink in his hand, all alone. Magnus traipsed in a moment later, scowling. 

“Was Henrik just in here?” 

“He just left with Lucas.” 

“Oh, you spoke with Lucas, then?” 

“Yeah, why? Are you jealous?” Bobby taunted, and Magnus threw his head back in laughter. 

“Of course, I wanted you all to myself,” Magnus whispered, slipping his hands just past Bobby’s waist to draw him closer. “C’mon, no one’s watching,” he teased, and Bobby slipped out of his arms, sticking his tongue out. 

“Not until you put a ring on my finger!” 

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’ve picked the wrong brother for that,” Magnus said, and Bobby couldn’t help laughing softly. He took a sip of his drink before sidling back up to the tall blond. 

“You just might change your tune once I’ve proposed to you,” Bobby teased.

  
  


\--

It was taking too damn long. Bobby scrolled through his socials every day, and each new day was one where Lucas hadn’t dumped Blake, and he had to keep up with the charade of Bobnus. 

“Bobnus? No, I don’t like that. Why not Magby?” 

“That’s even worse,” Bobby retorted over the phone. 

“Well, neither of them are any good.” 

“Bobnus it is.” 

“Why?” Magnus demanded. 

“Because it’s alphabetical. It just makes sense.” 

“So what? Magby sounds cooler.” 

“Aw, our first argument,” Bobby crooned, and Magnus laughed. 

“How’s it coming with your boy?” 

“No progress at all.” Bobby sighed. 

“What did I tell you? You should call him.” 

“Give me another week or two, alright?” 

“Nine days, and then you call him. Or I’ll call him for you on the tenth day. Pick your poison.” 

“We’ve got an invite to Henrik’s birthday party this weekend.” 

“It’s June.” 

“So?” 

“His birthday isn’t until December, Bobby.” 

“He wanted a summer celebration, don’t you ever talk to him?” 

“No, he hates phone calls.” 

“Why does that surprise me?” 

“So where is he having this party?” Magnus asked, changing the subject quickly. 

“Um, some cabin somewhere.” 

“Oh no.” 

“Oh no what?” 

“We’re going to be stuck there all weekend playing his stupid indie card games. Are you sure you don’t want to bail?” 

“Lucas will be there. We’re going.” 

“Fine. I’m bringing our collective weight in aquavit.” 

“Magnus, laddie, I do hate it when you drink in front of me,” Bobby said teasingly, and Magnus snorted. 

“You’re drinking with me,” Magnus said. “Don’t even try to argue. Just deal with it. I’ll send you my address and I’ll drive us out to Henrik’s cabin.” 

“Will there even be enough room for us all?” 

“What, you think we’re staying the night? Nonsense.” 

\--

Bobby found himself in Magnus’ car, clinging to the handle while they careened down a winding road. “How much longer?” Bobby asked, and Magnus glanced over at him, perking an eyebrow. His shorter companion looked positively green at the gills, and it amused him. 

“You’re not going to die,” Magnus said matter-of-factly, and Bobby rolled down the window. 

“No, but I’m gonna--” He stuck his head out the window and dry heaved before shouting. “Pull over!”

“That’s embarrassing,” Magnus noted as Bobby flung the door open as soon as the car stopped. 

“Maybe you could slow down. Maybe just a little bit,” Bobby said as he shut the door and buckled back in. 

“We’ll be late.” 

“Then let’s be late. We need to stop anyway so I can brush my teeth. Ugh.” 

“We’re not stopping,” Magnus said. “You’ll just have to wait until we get to the cabin.” 

And so Bobby sat sullenly in the front seat, his arms folded across his chest as Magnus sang along to whatever weird Swedish song played on the radio. How Bobby ever let Henrik talk him into coming to  _ Sweden  _ for a birthday party was beyond him, but really, he knew why. 

_ Lucas fucking Koh. _

“Ugh.” 

\--

Henrik had half of the party guests sitting at a table, playing one of his favorite card games. Bobby had checked out, sitting instead by the open back door. The breeze felt nice, and he could watch the sun setting slowly behind the wispy white clouds hanging lazily in the sky. For being fairly rustic, the cabin was incredibly spacious, and Henrik hadn’t invited much more than a dozen people. 

He thought about disappearing out into the slowly darkening woods beyond the falling down fence for a moment before someone sat down beside him. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. 

And he didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to tempt fate. Not here, not where Blake was certainly watching from some corner, waiting to pounce, to kill the moment dead, to keep anything from happening between them. Bobby heard a loud sigh, and still kept his focus on the trees, watching their branches swaying and drifting with the soft wind. 

“It’s nice to see you,” Lucas finally said, having reached his limit. Bobby almost smiled, almost allowed himself the satisfaction of not having to make the first move. Instead, he kept his mouth set in a stoic line, turning slowly to face Lucas. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were there,” Bobby lied, and Lucas puffed a little bit, looking extremely unsettled by the younger man’s nonchalance. 

“Didn’t you?” 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to Blake?” 

“I didn’t bring her.” 

“Oh. Why not? You two seem attached at the hip.” 

“None of it was real,” Lucas said softly, and Bobby frowned to keep himself from laughing hysterically at the complete irony. 

“None of it--I’m sorry?” 

“I miss you, I miss us, Bobby--” 

“Babe!” Magnus settled in beside Bobby, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Lucas flushed, and the embarrassed look on his face sent ice shooting through Bobby’s veins. 

“Magnus, do you think you could give us a moment?” Bobby asked tersely, and the blond raised his eyebrows but shrugged. 

“Be good,” Magnus said, and Bobby sighed, watching the blond leave impassively.

“But you’re with Magnus,” Lucas said. Bobby stared at his hands awkwardly, wringing them in his lap. “Aren’t you?” 

“I...er…” 

“You’re kidding me, please tell me this is a joke,” Lucas said. Bobby looked up hesitantly, meeting Lucas’ eyes. 

“I missed us, too, but I didn’t know how to say so. I didn’t know how to do this,” Bobby said. “Getting Magnus involved seemed like the best plan, but maybe not.” Lucas just fixed Bobby with a blank stare. “I’m sorry, I just thought--” 

Bobby’s eyes widened as Lucas rushed at him, their lips pressed together. Bobby’s lips parted slightly as his eyes slid shut and he relaxed into the kiss. All of their pent up feelings, all of the frustration was let out into fervent liplocking. Eventually, Bobby pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded. 

“It’s too bad I’ve got to go home with Magnus, isn’t it?” Bobby teased. 

“Do you?” Lucas breathed, brushing his lips against Bobby’s. 

“Actually, yeah,” Bobby said. “If you want me, you’d better wine me, dine me, and sprinkle me with moissanite.” 

Lucas pulled back to study the look on Bobby’s face, but saw no indication that he was joking. He bit his lip as he mulled it over. “Alright, come to mine and we can go find a pop up restaurant somewhere.” 

“If I go to yours, why wouldn’t I just make dinner for you?” Bobby lifted his eyes to see that Magnus was fully inebriated. “Oh, no,” he sighed, and Lucas followed his eyes. 

“Didn’t he drive?” 

“Yes. Somehow I never learned how to drive on the right side of the road at night,” Bobby said sadly.

“I’m sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves,” Lucas said, his voice laced with sultry undertones. His eyes were half lidded, and Bobby couldn’t tell if it was the liquor or the proximity of the older man sending his heart on a dead sprint. Maybe both. 

“I should really go chat to Magnus.” Bobby sighed. 

“Okay,” Lucas said, but he was holding onto Bobby’s shirt, keeping him close, his lips hovering at the back of his jawline. 

“Okay,” Bobby breathed, tensing up slightly when Lucas’ breath ghosted along his skin, sending his hairs to stand on end and gooseflesh to rise along its path. They stayed that way for a long moment, before Bobby pulled back slightly. “You need to let go of me,” he said softly. 

“I don’t want to,” Lucas replied, before pressing his lips against Bobby’s in a bruising kiss. A soft moan escaped Bobby’s lips as they kissed fervently, as though it may be the last time. Lucas clutched the fabric at Bobby’s hips, holding him closer, almost desperate for as much contact as he could gain. 

“Lucas,” Bobby breathed. “Please.” 

“Fine. I’ll meet you in one of the guest rooms.” Lucas peered down a hallway. “Red door.” 

\--

“Magnus, I need to talk to you,” Bobby said, and the strapping blond rolled his eyes before downing his shot. 

“Drink first.” 

“Magnus, please, I--” 

“Drink.” 

“Fine.” Bobby sighed, taking the drink. Magnus clinked glasses with him and they downed their shots. “Now, come on.” 

Magnus followed Bobby outside, where the sun had finally fallen below the horizon and the world was cast in the soft glow of a half full moon and millions of stars hanging in the inky sky. Bobby leaned against the railing and turned to Magnus. 

“We’re through,” Bobby said, and Magnus’ eyes widened in shock. 

“Just like that? After all we’ve been through?” Magnus feigned shock. “Was it something I said or did?” 

Bobby stifled a laugh in the crook of his elbow before shaking his head. “Lucas wants me, it worked, Maggie.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Magnus protested, and Bobby laughed heartily. 

“Whatever you say, Maggie,” Bobby said sweetly, tottering over to him and planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek. “Don’t tell me you’re going to miss fake dating me!” 

“Maybe just a little bit. This was actually pretty fun.” Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “Henrik is going to be so upset.” 

“Let’s wait until the morning to tell him. We wouldn’t want to ruin his birthday.” 

“It’s not his fucking birthday,” Magnus grumbled, but he nodded. “Go, have fun with Lucas.” 

Bobby beamed and practically skipped off in search of Lucas. 

\--

Lucas was sprawled out in an armchair in the guest room when Bobby slipped back in, and he sat up just slightly. 

“What do you want to do?” Bobby asked as he crawled into the chair with Lucas. The older man slipped his arms around Bobby, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“I thought perhaps you could earn this moissanite you want me to sprinkle on you,” Lucas teased, and Bobby snorted softly. 

“I was joking about that.” 

“Oh,” Lucas said, planting a trail of kisses down Bobby’s jawline. “Were you?” He made his way down Bobby’s neck. “You don’t want a moissanite studded apron?” 

“Now, that is tempting,” Bobby said, pretending to contemplate. “What do you want?” 

Lucas whispered something in Bobby’s ear, and the younger man chortled before pulling away. “Anything for you,” Bobby whispered huskily, before sliding out of Lucas’ lap and to his knees between the man’s legs. He held eye contact with Lucas as his fingers slipped the buttons open, slid the zipper down, and eventually shimmied his pants down. Bobby found himself faced with Lucas’ cock, and he bit back a soft gasp. 

He tentatively curled his fingers around him, before flicking his tongue out to tease at Lucas’ tip. Lucas groaned, his hips bucking upward involuntarily. Bobby swirled his tongue around before taking Lucas in his mouth and plunging down. 

“Oh, fuck,” Lucas breathed, burying his hands in Bobby’s hair. The younger man bobbed his head up and down for a few moments before letting Lucas’ cock slide out of his mouth, licking his lips as they locked eyes. 

“You missed this, didn’t you?” Bobby teased, poked his tongue out. Lucas grunted in assent before lightly tapping the top of Bobby’s head, urging him to continue. Bobby wrapped his lips around Lucas again, sliding up and down while reaching down to cup his balls. Lucas groaned softly, tugging lightly on Bobby’s hair as his hips bucked upward. 

“Oh, fuck, Bobby,” Lucas breathed as Bobby sped up, working him feverishly. Lucas clutched the upholstery and shut his eyes, worrying his lip between his teeth as heat pooled in his stomach and Bobby pushed him closer to the finish line. “I think I’m--I’m gonna--” 

Bobby flattened one hand on Lucas’ taut stomach as though to encourage him to finish, and the older man obliged with a soft moan.

“Yes, Bobby, I missed you,” Lucas breathed between pants as he began to come down from his orgasm. Bobby swallowed and licked his lips, a sly smile tugging at his lips. 

“If you sprinkle me in moissanite and drown me in fine wine, there’s a lot more where that came from,” Bobby teased, and Lucas chuckled, opening his arms. 

Bobby crawled back into the chair with Lucas, sighing contentedly. He felt safe in his arms, and even with the din of the party just a few walls away, he felt a strange sense of calm wash over him. He tipped his chin up and caught Lucas staring. 

“Lucas?” 

“Yes, Bobby?” 

“Don’t ever leave me again.” 


End file.
